callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
IW engine
The IW engine is a game engine developed by Infinity Ward and is used in the Call of Duty series. The engine is based on id Tech 3, which was used in Call of Duty. The IW engine has been modified with graphical and technical additions since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The engine was first used with Call of Duty 2 in 2005 under a proprietary license. The engine did not have an official name until IGN was told at E3 2009 by the studio that Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 would run on the "IW 4.0 engine". A new version of the engine was once again used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Modified versions of the engine were used by Treyarch in their Call of Duty games (after Call of Duty 4) and Quantum of Solace. The engine of the title Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is named MW3 Engine because the teams behind the game are now Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer Games. It's a modified version of the IW 4.0 engine. Despite it being available at the time, Treyarch continued to use the older version of the IW engine in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''due to their familiarity with IW 3.0. The IW engine is also featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II and called the "Black Ops II Engine". It features tweaks that enhance graphics and lighting. Games *''Call of Duty 2'' (2005) IW 2.0 *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (2007) IW 3.0 *''Call of Duty: World at War'' (2008) Updated IW 3.0 *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) Updated IW 3.0 *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) IW 4.0 *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' (2010) Updated IW 3.0 *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' (2011) "MW3 Engine" (Updated IW 4.0) *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' (2012) "Black Ops II Engine" (Updated IW 3.0 version of Black Ops) *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' (2013) A yet-unnamed next-generation engine (possibly to be named "Ghosts Engine") (Updated IW 4.0) References #News Blog - Activision vs EA, West, and Zampella set to last eight more months + New Interview with Mark Rubin. #'^' Stead, Chris (2009-07-15). "The 10 Best Game Engines of This Generation". IGN. Retrieved 2010-05-24. "Although the original game in the series ran off the id Tech 3 engine, for the highly regarded Call of Duty 2 the developer built its own in-house middleware which, until recently, had no official name. When questioned at E3 this year, however, we were told by an Infinity Ward rep that the upcoming Modern Warfare 2 would be running on the IW 4.0 engine, a generation beyond what we saw in the so-spectacular-it-hasn't-aged-a-bit Call of Duty 4, released in 2007. " #'^' "E3 2010: First Details Interview Part 2 HD". GameTrailers. May 28, 2010. Retrieved May 28, 2010. #'^' Ross Miller (2008-05-09). "New Bond game Quantum of Solace runs on COD4 engine, launching with movie". Joystiq. Retrieved 2008-05-10. #Mark Lamia discusses the Black Ops II engine #Zach Volker discusses the new Call of Duty: Ghosts engine pl:IW engine Category:Real Life Article